


Day Two

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Elorcan One Shots [61]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, NalgeneWhore's Fluff Week, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Elorcan One Shots [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636468
Kudos: 33





	Day Two

“Kiss me.”

Lorcan pivoted from his position at the bar, ready to politely decline whoever it was but his eyes revealed to him Elide, her drink dangling in her hand. She took a step forward and stumbled slightly, evidence of her inebriation.

He moved swiftly, catching her and standing her upright. He leaned down and whispered, his breath tickling the soft shell of her ear, “Are you sure that’s a good idea, princess?”

She leaned slightly back and placed her glass on the bar beside them. “Just trust me, Lorcan.” Her voice was low and confident, the silkiness of her words like a symphony in his ear.

“I always trust you, El.” She smiled at that and twisted her hands around his neck, her fingers sliding to play with the soft curls at the nape of his neck.

“Then kiss me.”

She didn’t have to tell him again, his hands splayed on her lower back, pulling her against him as their lips met.

Her tongue ran along the seam of his lips and he granted her access, the taste of her fruity cocktail on her tongue. His hands pushed her closer, craving the feel of her soft curves against the harsh contours of him.

The way his hands traced delicate patterns on her reminded her of the way he woke her up that morning, the sun streaming through his window and pooling around him. His voice was always low and rough in the morning, the memory of it making her toes curl.

He was slow in the morning, as if the air around them was honey, thick and yellow like sunshine in a jar.

She leaned back more and he followed, bracing her to keep from them both crashing to the ground as they got lost in the kiss.

Elide tilted her head back and her mouth left his. She bit her bottom lip and smiled widely. Her fingers were still playing with his hair and it took everything to not groan at the feeling.

Lorcan pressed one more chaste kiss to her lips, “What was that for?” His forehead rested on hers, his midnight black eyes boring into hers.

“Ace bet me a thousand bucks I wouldn’t walk up and kiss you.” He laughed, his head thrown back and her smile grew wider at the sound. “But, um. I guess I just- Hellas below.”

He chuckled and kissed her again. “What is it?”

“I don’t want to hide anymore. I just want to be your not secret girlfriend?” The inflection went up and her eyes held a question. “Is that ok?”

Lorcan nodded, “It’s more than ok, El.”

She smiled, so happy, so warm, he could’ve sworn he fell even harder for her.

Elide grabbed his hand, interlocking their fingers as they walked back to the booth their friends occupied, every single one of them had their jaws on the sticky wood table except Rowan, who sat with a smug smile.

Elide slid beside Fenrys, Lorcan slipping in beside her. Aelin’s mouth opened and closed like a fish, “Wh- Wha? When? H-h- How?”

Lorcan and Elide laughed as Elide curled into his side. “I told you not to make that bet, baby.” Aelin whirled on her boyfriend, eyes blazing as he held his hands up in mock surrender. “You knew? You knew about them, the ones that have been pining for each other for literally forever, and said nothing?!” She seethed at him, scowling as he kissed her shoulder.

“Don’t be pissy. I only found out ‘cause Lorcan lives with me.”

“Yeah, Ro. It’s not like you found out, I don’t know, two months ago,” quipped Lorcan, drinking from his beer, his eyes alight with entertainment. Aelin pushes Rowan off her and he groaned, “Thanks a lot man.” Lorcan rose his bottle in mock salute.

“Two months?! _Two fucking months_? I’ve been scheming for longer than that! You knew that my sister and your brother were dating after years of their angsty bullshit? And now I owe them one _thousand_ dollars? I swear to fucking Mala you’re Gossip Girl.”

They all laughed at her antics as Rowan wrapped his arms around her, an angry blaze still burning in her eyes. “It took me nearly a month to figure out, they’re good at sneaking around.”

Elide nestled into his side further. He lifted his drink to her mouth and watched as she drank, the smooth column of her throat bobbing.

When she finished drinking, she looked up at him, her naturally pouty lips glistening with beer. He held a hand to her face and dragged his thumb over her bottom lip before taking her chin between his thumb and index finger. He dropped his head down to hers and kissed her, the taste of his shitty beer on her mouth.

“Seriously guys? I’m trying to eat.” Fenrys held up a handful of pretzels and glared at them. The rest of the group turned their gaze to them and groaned, Aedion gagging jokingly.

Elide smiled against his lips and kissed him again before turning to Fenrys. “Fen you’re just pissy cause you and Vaughan are fighting again.” The golden-haired man child smirked and leaned back, “He’ll be back.”

They all laughed with him, knowing it was true because Fenrys and Vaughan were like boomerangs.

As they all teased their friend, she leaned up, her lips near his ear. “I love you.”

She looked at his face, a shocked smile pulling at his lips.

“Yeah?” Lorcan asked, a tone of disbelief marking his voice. She nodded, “Yeah.”

“Good. ‘Cause I love you too.” He lowered his mouth to her ear, his whisper sending shivers down her spine. “Wanna get out of here?”

Elide bit her lip and nodded. He drained his beer and stood, dropping a few bills on the table to pay his tab. He held out a hand which she gratefully accepted, pulling her to her feet and to his side. “Kids, don’t wait up. Ro, don’t come home.” Lysandra shot Elide a flirty wink as the rest of them cried out in disgust.

They turned to walk and Elide called out over her shoulder, “Ace, cash or cheque, your choice.”


End file.
